1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a media processing device, such as a check processing device, having an optical reading unit that reads an image of a medium conveyed through a curved conveyance path. The disclosure relates more specifically to a media processing device that is extremely easy to operate and can scan images from both first media, such as checks that bend easily, and second media, such as driver licenses and other cards that do not bend easily.
2. Related Art
Checks are commonly used in bank operations for settling deposit and withdrawal processes. When a check is used to settle a transaction, the date and signature on the check are confirmed at the teller window, the necessary deposit or withdrawal process is completed, and the check used in the transaction is then endorsed on the back. A receipt related to the check process is then given to the customer. A driver license or other type of identification card is typically required to confirm the identity of the person presenting the check in each transaction, and a copy of the identification card may be taken and stored as needed. These processes must be frequently performed in a short time at the teller window.
These processes are increasingly performed electronically. More specifically, magnetic information and optical information is captured from the checks using magnetic ink character readers (MICR) and optical scanners, and checks are endorsed with a printer.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2004-243764, for example, teaches a compact multifunction printer having a magnetic ink character reader (MICR), optical scanner, check printhead, and receipt printhead enabling processing checks in batches in the confined space of a teller window. This multifunction printer has a conveyance path that curves in a U-shaped configuration when seen in plan view for conveying checks and other slips, and another conveyance path perpendicular thereto for conveying continuous paper for printing receipts, and disposes a single printhead for printing both checks and receipts where these two conveyance paths intersect.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2004-297761 teaches a data reading device that uses an image scanning sensor disposed to a check conveyance path that curves in a U-shape to read a license or other identification card that does not bend easily. Using the data reading device described in JP-A-2004-297761, check processing and customer verification processing required for check processing can be efficiently performed using a single device.
In check processing devices with a U-shaped check conveyance path the check conveyance path is formed from the front of the device, curves at the back of the device, and then returns to the front again, enabling the operator to insert the check to be processed and retrieve the check after processing is completed from the front. However, while checks can be easily handled from the front using the data reading device disclosed in JP-A-2004-297761, scanning media such as cards from the front can sometimes not be done easily.
More specifically, in the data reading device described in JP-A-2004-297761, the check conveyance path curves in a U-shape when seen in plan view, the image scanning sensor is disposed to the part of the check conveyance path that extends straight widthwise to the printer at the back of the device, and the license or card media to be imaged is inserted from one side at the back of the device to this part of the conveyance path. The operator must therefore look at the side of the device and extend the hand holding the card to the side of the device to insert the card. Because the place where the card is inserted from the side cannot be directly seen, the device can be difficult for the operator to use. In addition, if the card is inserted by guessing instead of looking at the card entrance that opens to the side at the back of the device, the edge of the card may hit the side of the case instead of entering the opening, and the case or the card may be damaged.